


Heart's Sonata

by VirdisDrachen



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Music, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Deaf, Deaf Character, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, M/M, Musical Instruments, Musicians, Some Humor, Teen Romance, pianist!Squall, violinist!Cloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: "That is how I first met him. That strange boy with hair as golden as the sun, wild like the untamed wind. Eyes so vast and blue as the clear summer's sky….That boy, who could say so much through his violin…"





	Heart's Sonata

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Heart's Sonata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466625) by [VirdisDrachen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen). 



_Another new city. Another new school. More sets of new faces that I might not even have the time to even memorize…so to speak. Recently moved here, to Midgar, from Balamb and enlisted in what seemed to be a very well known school. Shinra High, it's called….quite the unimaginative name for such a prestigious looking school. Not really impressed by it to be honest…._

_However, if there was one thing I was, it was frustrated….Utterly, downright frustrated…I was trying to find my way through the blasted place! Turning the map of the school grounds up, down, left and right. Stopping to look around me, then looking back at the useless piece of paper in my hands: **Trying** to compare where I stood to the drawings on the map. Hard thing to do when most of the hallways looked **exactly the same**. And of course the one time I can use help from someone not a soul to be seen. Sure, I've heard of schools being big and I have been in quite a few of them myself, but….this place….was just too damn much. Perhaps even ridiculous…. _

_Sigh. Whatever._

_It was barely my second day in the school….To begin with, I was pretty upset already that I'm in a school that focuses on **music….** Yea, it encourages other areas too, but music here seemed to be taken VERY seriously…._

_Me, a person that's surrounded mostly in silence if not by a muddle of distant sounds._

_Oh, the irony._

_I can't help it though. I won't lie; it calls me. Draws me in like the proverbial moth to the flame…Music…the piano that has become a part of me. I feel like if I had been born for this yet at the same time….I wonder if I really have what it takes._

_Somewhere during my mental rambling I found myself facing a large empty wall that I almost crashed into. I stare at it blinking, one of my own 'catch phrases' clearly etching itself into my head…Hilarious. I remark dryly to my own mind. Really though, just how far off am I?....At times like this, it really does feel good when I pinch the bridge of my nose._

_Looking to my left, there was a stairwell. Clearly at this point, I'm far more than just lost. So, exasperatedly folding the map and shoving into the pocket of my black pant uniform, I decide to just follow it and see where it leads. I'm not one for encouraging on skipping classes, don't get me wrong, but…It's only my second day…I can use that as an excuse. Might as well use the time to get to know my way around the campus, no?_

_Midway through the steps, a faint sound reaches my next to non-existent hearing. It felt as if it lulled in the wind, picking up some strength in the echo of the stairwell; It drew me in, pulling at my curiosity, whatever the feeling was and what was causing it, I wasn't sure but I couldn't ignore it. As I climbed closer slowly I could make out what it was….a little. It sounded like a…_

_Violin?_

_Once I had reached the top of the steps my hand gently pushed open the ajar door. There was a sense of peace coming from the other side, it would simply feel sinful had I opened the door any quicker. As if I could literally break the serene atmosphere. I stepped out and as soon as I did, I felt something else: Bitter-sweet. Both uplifting and a bit sad…It caused a pull under my chest. A warm feeling that rose from deep within and burst just like a bubble to spread through me._

_I walked out into the wide open space of the rooftop and the soft wild breeze ran its unseen fingers through the short tresses on my head, the sun warm but not hot enough to be deemed aggravating; I had to close my eyes for a moment…_

_Opening my eyes again I looked to my right trying to find where the apparent melody was coming from. There, was a boy, probably younger than me. I could only see his back: Golden spikes that were his hair flowed gently in the wind. The black blazer of our school's uniform was carelessly throw atop a navy blue messenger bag on the concrete floor. The white button down shirt he wore (which was also part of our uniform) was rumpled, un-tucked, sleeves rumpled up to a bunch up to his elbows. The strange boy had even taken off his…boots?_

_'Curious.' I thought, tilting my head a little._

_Long soft strokes from the bow helped me determine that he elegantly lead the graceful melody with refined elegance. The fingers on his right hand pressed on the cords, even in their subtleness I could see that the notes held a finesse to delight even the deafest of ears and soothe the most tempestuous of emotions._

_Even if I could only stare at his profile, I could still tell that he looked so at ease…peaceful. As if he was letting go of a great weight off his shoulders….A discrete smile, but it was so full of passion reflected on the soothing waves of his tune and the gentle sway of his body._

_That violin sang beautifully, making the breeze dance a bit more vigorously…In my eyes, the scenery took on a sudden vibrancy, it lifted me of my troubles and made me feel free…Just like when I play the piano…._

_He reached a crescendo, pausing for a moment and with it the wind ceased; as if the sky itself was holding its breath…_

_It was over abruptly._

_Just like that, he lowered his instrument to the side and threw his head back looking up towards the sky. The pleasant breeze blew again, as if it was giving him its own round of applause. I had not realized that I too, had held my breath._

_Enthralled…frozen in one single moment._

_Something about it felt vaguely familiar._

_The violinist's shoulders heaved gently and he lowered his head, reluctantly slipping his feet back into the black boots. Proceeding to bend down to put away the stringed instrument. As he turned more to the side to pick up his bag: He seemed to have noticed my presence for he slowly turned around and saw me, his eyes looking into mine. I felt my own eyes widen to match the subtle gaping of my mouth._

_Those eyes, were so serene. Soft. Yet gradually, as we exchanged looks for I don't know how long, those brilliant optics started to widen._

_Before I could even blink, he hastily grabbed his belongings to make a run for it, pushed pass me and ran down the same stairs from whence I came. I wasn't allowed the chance to even act….not that I could anyways…My body wanted to move. To follow…But the overwhelming tune kept dancing across my head. I was lost in the feelings of that symphony…And when I finally came to, the violinist was gone…._

_I felt like an gawking idiot…._

_That is how I first met him. That strange boy with hair as golden as the sun, wild like the untamed wind. Eyes so vast and blue as the clear summer's sky…._

_That boy, who could say so much through his violin…_

* * *

 

Already almost two weeks in and Squall was relieved that he had gotten to know his way around his new school. Although he still cursed whenever he had to run from one side of the grounds to the other whenever he had to change classes. Shortcuts were something he still hadn't gotten the chance to memorize, and last time he took one he ended up right back where he had started…somehow.

As he sat in the library , he read some history, one of his favorite subjects. Instrumental music poured out of the speakers of his headphones as he leaned over his book with elbows supported on the wooden table. By something that has become second nature to him, Squall tapped his fingers against both sides of his head precisely following along the keys of the piano in the song. The silvery tone strode with peaceful elegance through his mind, painting soft images of tranquillity   in their passing. Serene keys harmoniously  thrummed the beating muscle under his chest…

"Hey Squall!" a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck from behind as Squall's breath hitched and he turned only to have a hand ruffle and mess up his nicely kept hair: A startled gaze was thrown towards his presumed assailants: A girl with short black hair and brown eyes and a broad grin that showed all her pearly whites and a boy with blonde hair.

Squall grunted, scowling at the energetic teens named Yuffie Kisaragi and Zell Dincht, clearly undignified at being startled like he had been.  They only laughed, Yuffie taking out her phone, texting something to Squall; her fingers flying over the screen with unbelievable speed. His phone vibrated only seconds later.

 _[We've been looking for you.]_ the text said

After sighing, he took the headphones off, the piano music immediately breaking out loud and clear making both Zell and Yuffie wince as they didn't want to imagine just how loud the volume must have been…

Squall stopped the music on his phone and put the headphones away into his bag, then he fiddled with the silver colored set of hearing aids placed on each of his ears, setting the volume midway on his right ear and all the way to the max on his left. Before he could reply to her message, Yuffie beat him to the punch:

_[Won't listening to that so loudly screw up what little of your hearing remains?]_

"Yea, what she said!" Zell added, even though Squall would not be able to hear him.

The brunette teen shrugged and in a very dour expression responded through texting _[More than it already is? Doubt it.]_

 _[Hmmm. You should still take better care Squall…]_ Zell told Yuffie to text him that and then looked at him with honest concern, facial expressions were crucial for people like Squall.

 _[Whatever…]_ he shrugged a shoulder as he saw them reading the message.

Yuffie let out an exasperated sigh, Zell shook his head helplessly. Zell had warned Yuffie of the brunette teen's obstinate, proud nature; Zell had known Squall from Balamb before Zell had moved here some years ago with his family. It was how Squall found himself here now, in Midgar; the teens' parents were friends. In way, Squall had been thankful that there was someone he was familiar with so he didn't feel completely like a stranger….However that lead to Squall getting introduced to Zell's friends which it has taken Squall some getting used to. Regardless, Yuffie had grown quite fond of him and always tried to keep an eye on him and Zell of course wasn't going to leave an old friend to fend for himself. Hence, remembering how he used to communicate with Squall by exchanging notes, Zell had come up with the idea of communicating by text; though not always the most effective, it was better than nothing.

The energetic pair were about to say something else when a tan arm wrapped around Yuffie's shoulders and pulled her in for an unexpected side hug; she balled her fist and was ready to launch it when she looked to see a friend with raven colored hair styled back in spikes.

"Hey there! what are you two up too?" said the newcomer, Squall looking up to him folding both of his arms on top of the table.

"Oh it's just you, Zack" the girl puffed relieved then lightly punched him in the stomach.

Zack rubbed the assaulted spot with a small wince "Tifa has been looking around for you guys"

"She sent you to fetch us like a good puppy?" Yuffie sneered cooing and drawling the last two words with a mischievous grin, making Zack pout and ruffle the hair of the shorter teen.  

"Hmm…I still don't get this puppy joke…" Zell said scratching his head in confusion, Zack graced him with a rare deadpan stare as he said

"Good. Keep it that way."

Squall tilted his head just a bit whilst squinting his eyes, trying, to keep up with the movements of their lips, without Yuffie sending him messages, it was his only hope of achieving at least some semblance of understanding . Though he was good at reading lips, it didn't mean that he wouldn't miss some things; it was tough to keep up with their conversations….

Then the voice of Tifa piped in as she appeared from behind Zack, Zell and Yuffie

"Guys, you do notice you're leaving poor Squall behind again, right?" she said to her friends before she turned to Squall and nodded to him in greeting.

Zack directed an apologetic look towards Squall "Sorry…."

Squall shrugged a shoulder. It's not like it wasn't something he was not used to…it was part of being born deaf...

"Where'd the heck you come from?!" a startled Yuffie plucked Zack's hand from her head, revealing a mess of ruffled black hair.

"Looks like you're not the only one that can be sneaky Yuffie." Zell said with a grin

Yuffie was about to counter when Squall interrupted her by waving his hand between them, his usual nonchalant, collected face in place. When he got all of their attention, he gestured 'what' with his hand

"Oh Yes! Right!" Tifa exclaimed then turned to Yuffie to take her phone from her hands

"Heeeyyy" the younger teen whined, though Tifa just proceeded to text Squall.

_[Are you coming to the recital with us Squall?]_

_[There's a recital today?]_ then he looked up at her blinking in mild confusion.

Zell, whom was peering at the exchange of texts was the one who took Yuffie's phone from Tifa's hands and answered

_[Yea! It's been posted almost all around school, I'm surprised you missed it]_

_[….I've….been distracted….]_

At Squall's response a devious grin slowly made its appearance on Zack's features, teeth being unveiled one by one, taking the phone from Zell, he texted

_[Distracted? What, ya thinkin' 'bout ur 'mystery love at first sight'?]_

The grin was turned into a smile as Zack sent the message and he looked at his peer with a smug look. Quite satisfied at how the brunette teen's head could not shot up from the screen any quicker to scowl at him. That scowl could not, however, mask the subtle dust of pink on Squall's cheeks.

"What did you tell him Zack?"after patting him on the back Yuffie took her phone back, laughing a few seconds after she read the message then passed the phone so Tifa and Zell could read it. Tifa huffed shaking her head with a half smile and Zell snickered, slapping his knee.

Squall felt his eyebrow twitch a little and he clicked his tongue

_[They are not my 'love at first sight'. I just admired how they had played]_

He defended fingers texting quickly but maintaining a composure to hide the flustering.

"Well, with the way he described the scene, I beg to differ" Zack sing-sang for their ears, winking at Squall.

Understanding the meaning of the wink, Squall sighed helplessly as he closed the book and calmly stuffed it into his crossback bag; a sign that was supposed to let them know that he wanted the subject dropped.

 _'Can't I just simply admire someone else's playing…'_ even if that was what he kept telling himself, a part of him admitted that that violinist was captivating. Too bad he had very idiotically missed his chance to at least know his name….Not that he could really expect to have a conversation with the guy.

 _'I can't hear after all….'_ a tap on the shoulder alerted him that he had sunk into his own mind for a little too long; looking from his bag at the smiling face of Yuffie whom gesture to her phone.

Squall looked at his: _[Sooooooo….why won't you tell us how they look like? Heck, you won't even tell us if they're a guy or a girl!]_

Yuffie stomped one of her feet as she placed her hand on her hips as he looked back at her.

 _[Whatever]_ he sighed as he stood up putting on his bag.

"Honestly, are you a broken record or something?" Zack spun his pointer finger in the air, in a circular motion, in simulation of a record.  The annoyed response Squall could read from Zack's lips made Squall promptly roll his eyes.

Tifa hummed while tapping her chin with a finger, eyeing Squall with curiosity _[Still…are you sure you haven't seen them around? I mean, it is strange that they just outright disappear…]_

Squall shrugged shaking his head then he asked _[So what's this recital thing you were talking about?]_

Luckily Tifa was easily derailed from the subject to answer Squall's question _[Yes. It's basically the annual 'welcome back/welcome to our school' kind of thing. I thought you'd be interested in going Squall]_

Zack then smashed the side of his fist into his other hand "Oh! That reminds me Teef, did you talk to spike by any chance?"

Tifa sighed dramatically crossing her arms over her chest "Only by text, you know---"

"how 'allergic' he is to phones." Zell finished her statement for her, blandly.

'Allergic to phones?' Squall repeated  sardonically as he read his lips, lifting his eyebrow.

"You know he never answers them, he only uses his for texting…and that's saying somethin'" added Tifa.

"But you did talk to him, yes?" Zack insisted pretending to ignore the comment that held some truth to it.

 "He said he wasn't sure if he was going to be in time to partake in the recital….said the flight had been delayed…."

Zack winced and pursed his lips "That can't be good…"

"Doesn't matter! We should still go just in case he does show up!" Yuffie exclaimed throwing her arms to the side with a grin. She turned to Squall and poked his forehead, talking at a pace he could read her mouth "And _you_ should come with us"

Tifa nodded in agreement and then added both aloud and by text "I'm sure Cloud would love to meet you" this earned a snort from Zell and a scoff from Zack whom earned a glare from Yuffie and a roll of the eyes from Tifa.

Squall frowned a bit in bewilderment as he looked at his four classmates, he was obviously aware that he was missing some piece of information; They also seemed a little insistent on him meeting this so called 'Cloud Strife', whom was apparently a friend of theirs as well.

Great.

The group's intentions to keep him involved as much as they could, though well intentioned, it was something he was not used to: Therefor he didn't know how to act or feel about it. Also, he couldn't expect everyone to accommodate to his needs, something he had learned the hard way years ago….

The phone vibrated on his hand and he automatically brought up to inspect it: _[Are you coming?]_

The teen looked up to find that Tifa and the others were already half way through the door.

 _'Did I seriously space out again?'_ shaking his head he pocketed the phone and simply followed.

* * *

 

The group of teens had made sure to arrive there early so that they could get good seats; by that they meant a row close enough to the stage both so Squall could hear what little he could perceive and so that he could use his sharp eyesight; reading expressions was a way for him to tell what was going on.

The five teens where all sitting down in the same row of seats, Zack next to Tifa, Zell at her right side, followed by Yuffie and Squall. They cheered or clapped and enjoyed various performances that while good Squall found them dull. Despite being deaf, Squall could still perceive some sounds with the help of his hearing aids. The teen pianist judged music by how strong the feelings of a performer could reach the audience; this, In Squall's opinion, was what really made a true great performance.

Squall could admire their talent, but these people were boring him to tears: All of them paled in comparison to that one violinist….He shook his head when he caught himself thinking about that boy again.

So, as he stole a glance it seemed that his group of companions agreed to the performance being a bit boring:

 Zack was trying to act cool around Tifa: continuously stretching his arms by flexing his arms, trying to make his biceps noticeable through his uniform. Tifa kept her face straight and impassive, though Squall could tell she was a bit annoyed by the other teens antics. Zell and Yuffie were having a poking contest  while their eyes remained on the stage until the poking turned into nudges with elbows. Yuffie winning when she nudged Zell's ribs a little too hard, earning a yelp from the teen. Turning his eyes away, Squall sunk deeper and deeper in his chair, trying to distance himself both mentally and physically from his… acquaintances….

 _'How did I get so lucky….'_ he asked himself sarcastically as the small group was quite lively, and even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he found them amusing.

The night progressed, both performers and audience giving what was expected of them:

 _'Perform, Clap, Perform, Clap… Dance monkey, dance… ugh, why is this so dull?!'_ Squall was growing bored and perhaps even a little irritated.

He had leaned his head on one of his fisted hands, while he anxiously scratched the arm rest with the pointer finger of his other hand. With his eyes closed he was contemplating the possibility of getting up and leaving. He did not notice when got swept up by the music, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the arm rest. His empty brainstorming was interrupted suddenly by the seats next to him suddenly shaking, making him look to the side to see the faces of his peers light up with excitement.

"Oh, Cloud! there he is!" Zack pointed excitedly

Yuffie turned to look at Squall quickly tapping his shoulders while pointing excitedly towards the stage with her other finger

"That's Cloud!" she mouthed so that he could understand her. Briefly Squall tilted his head with an arched eyebrow before the turned to where Yuffie was pointing.

"Phew, so he did make it after all…" Tifa breathed out in relief.

"Now the real show is gonna start!" whooped Zell as he clapped a few times.

Squall's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw who was the one that walked towards the center of the stage: Silky blonde hair styled in somewhat scruffy, messy spikes, bouncing lightly to the rhythm of his steady, short steps. Milky white skin that gave an almost ethereal glow under the stage lights, the charcoal gray slim fit tuxedo perfectly framed the lithe body and brought out the young man's broad shoulders that were still in development: It gave him a refined and elegant posture. Matching gray pleated pants were the perfect happy medium between too loose or too tight, perfectly fitting the violinist's lean lower body. Well polished black shoes shone and lightly clacked against the wooden stage. Before he could catch himself, Squall was in awe yet again by the familiar stranger…

The boy he had seen….Squall never thought it was the friend Zell and the others had talked about so much…Fancy that.

Yuffie caught his expression, worried she shook him. Regaining himself, Squall looked at her understanding the question she was trying to convey with her eyes. He quickly dismissed it by returning the stoic look and looking back towards the stage shaking his head 'no' just once. Reluctantly, Yuffie retrieved her hand to then slowly return her attention towards her other friend on the stage.

"Is he ok?" Zack inquired having also noticed Squall's sudden reaction

"I don't know…."

Zack hummed before he too, returned his attention towards Cloud.

Momentarily, Squall felt deceived by what he was seeing as he followed Cloud with his gaze…

 _'He's gonna play the **piano**?' _ but he had seen the mysterious boy play the violin hadn't he? So he could play the piano too? Now Squall was even more intrigued, straightening more in his seat with the full intent of dedicating all of his attention to the performance.

As the blonde teen walked to take his spot at the stage indistinct murmurs and whispers slowly trickled in from the crowd; Squall's eyes remained glued on him: He noted that there was something different about the violinist….or should he say pianist? Well, point was that there was something…off.

Those blue eyes….they did not look at peace like they had that day: They were narrowed, formed into a sharp gaze. That face did not harbor the small, soft, passionate smile: Lips were turned down at the corners and Squall could just tell that those balled fists were clenched just a bit too hard. He didn't even bow to greet the audience which, even though Squall didn't hear the undignified murmur, he could pretty much feel the disapproval. Yet this musician didn't seem to give an absolute shit about it, making a straight beeline to sit in front of the majestic black instrument. Yuffie groaned face palming before dragging her hand down to let it fall limply on her lap.

"He doesn't seem to be in such a good mood…." Tifa  commented, beside her Zell huffed as he commented sarcastically

"When _is_ he in a good mood?"

"Oh boy….this can only mean trouble" Zack scratched his head

On the stage, Cloud abruptly sat on the piano bench, adjusting the height on it then putting his hands in place and began playing his piece…

To Squall's ears, the sound had started a bit too muffled, like it had been coming from under water. He adjusted the volume on his hearing aids, and when the first notes reached his devices, the name of the piece instantly popped into Squall's head

 _'Piano Sonata No. 14: Moonlight Sonata, Third Movement.'_ as he sat back on his chair  one leg was rested over the other, the ankle rested in top of the knee. His right arm across his chest supporting the left arm as the fist of the aforementioned pressed against straight lips.

Squall, rather than rely entirely on his ears, he just allowed himself to be swept by the fast paced melody he was familiar with. Each press precise, on point. But…They were also…empty. They held no emotion, no passion, notes that were being played for the simple sake of getting it over with. Squall could feel nothing from them, he himself has played this piece before: He knew it well, it has been one of the more challenging ones for him to master so he would always associate it with challenges; the way fingers have to quickly work to produce its uninhibited nature.  

His mind instantly compared the memory to actuality: This was not how Squall remembered the violinist playing. Back then Squall could have sworn he felt all of the blonde's emotions; created the vibrant scene with his notes; each stroke of the cords a soft song of its own. The brunette pianist admitted to himself, he was actually quite disappointed….With a piece as intense as this, he would have expected for the young performer to deliver a great performance.

However, suddenly, when the notes started to become sharper, the mood quickly shifted: The quick notes were played with a spiteful sharpness that anyone could have sworn that the keys on that piano were going to break. Squall winced discretely as he felt the sharp notes go through him like daggers, carving holes of burning anger, the piano singing in such an intense protest.

_I hate this._

Squall lowered his fist from his mouth and frowned in confusion as he saw Cloud knitting his eyebrows in a frown that was not of just concentration…

_I don't care_

The notes started to rise, sharp and deep…

_I can't…._

The unseen waves heavily thrummed Squall's chest and his eyes widened just a bit, brows furrowing in confusion as blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Please make it stop!_

From that point on, Squall got snatched by the musician's playing yet again, even if the feelings were so different. Then another shift took place. From what he could see, Cloud's entire demeanor had gone from aloof to what seemed like anger: Lips firmly pressed together, eyes were looking intensely at the white keys. Squall could have sworn that Cloud's body even looked tense.

One particular sharp note was messed up…and everything went downhill from there. His strokes became a little too quick and out of tempo.

Cloud was panicking. Or at least so it seemed for how his eyes were widening.

Squall took a small moment to look around, some people were listening attentively, others were murmuring and whispering amongst each other as they pointed at the pianist either what seemed to be mock or disapproval.

"This is bad…his notes are going all over the place" Tifa complained as she gripped her hair in exasperation

"Do you think he's too nervous?" Zack reasoned as he crossed his arms over his chest, the worry evident.

"Clo-oud! what are you doing?!" Yuffie exclaimed trying not to raise her voice above a harsh whisper

"Welp….and there he goes again…." Zell sighed

Squall carefully analyzed Cloud: The scowl on the teen's face had softened only into a face of hurt. Cloud was apparently really trying his best not to grit his teeth, though it was clear that he could not resist the urge on occasion….

Tapping his fingers on the armrest as if he was the one playing the piano, unconsciously leaning forward almost at the edge of his seat. The concentrated frown directed at the violinist plus pianist. Squall knew that it was looking bad for Cloud, he had messed up too many notes on the score.

 _'Is he in pain?'_ The Leonhart's eyes focused on Cloud's hands for a while to see any sign of anything that could indicate his assumption: From where he was sitting he couldn't really tell. Squall did notice when Cloud actually grimaced before the sharp look returned: Playing quickly, the pianist struggled to keep the piece together. Just as sudden, Cloud then shifted his playing yet again.

He picked up the pace of the notes, playing them swiftly with skilful ferocity. A spiteful sound, the power behind it could make the most benevolent of hearts turn dark with malice; the mental image Squall had was that of Cloud practically spiting in the audience's face. Notwithstanding, there was a grace to it, the slightly softer and slower notes painted the image of the 'calm before a storm'.

A storm of emotions. Tempestuous. The very sound of rebellion.

Reaching the crescendo, Cloud played with such a fine grace that Squall briefly sensed the Cloud he had witnessed playing on the roof that day.

_'Is…he doing this….on purpose?'_

A very brief pause, and the final notes of the piece started to slowly rise in their intensity until in one final press the song ended. The blonde had barely removed his hands from the instrument when he practically jumped away from it: Panting heavily with a fist pressed against his mouth, looking at the piano as of the thing was about to murder him; Panic creeping back into the young features. Soon enough, the young musician turned and practically flew out of sight into the back stage. Once again forsaking the bow to the very silent and confused audience.

A little after Cloud disappeared from the stage, the first awkward claps incited the unsure ones that followed until most of the people were clapping. Though Squall was sure that the only reason they had clap was for courtesy.

Zack sighed tiredly and slumped back on his chair "Damn, spike…what happened to ya…."

"He started out so good!" Yuffie whined pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes and throwing her head back.

Zell pulled his blazer over his head, groaning while Tifa, still holding her head, shook it.

So strange…Squall could not wrap his head around it, couldn't stop frowning at the piano that lifted an uproar at the hands of the so called Cloud. What a letdown….though why did Squall feel _that_ disappointed, he couldn't say. There was simply a bit of heaviness inside of him, like there was something wrong with the entire picture….

Sometime after the recital ended, the crew got up murmuring, Squall had barely paid attention the rest of the performance. Downcast, he and the others stood up and headed off to the exit Zack and Tifa debating on whatever could have happened to Cloud with Zell and Yuffie listening and commenting a thing or two. Squall, whom was absorbed in his own thoughts, fell behind as he was walking slowly on purpose.  The others  didn’t seem to notice, not that Squall was surprised by that but neither did he mind.

 _'was...that the same guy? …'_ Squall thought to himself, half expecting an answer to come from _somewhere._

Wait, why was he giving it so much thought? Squall shook his head abruptly, but as he was turning to face the hallway towards the exit, someone bumped into him, grazing him.

 _'What the… seriously? These people---'_ mid ramble Squall cut himself off realizing whom it had been who grazed him

 _'Cloud?'_ said person actually kicked the doors open startling some of the other students that were around. Squall stood in the same place momentarily before the burning curiosity prompted him to follow.

Outside he looked around, ahead of him, his eyes landed on the mirror like sheen of an obelisk colored (and quite expensive looking) car, convertible, complete with a chauffeur in a black suit and everything. Squall blinked through squinted eyes, when he saw the chauffeur open the door to the back seats as Cloud approached; a glimpse of the inside of the car revealed black colored carpets for the floor and coral red leather seats.

Squall found himself slack jawed, eyes wide in disbelief. The other musician threw his messenger bag into the car with ferocity. There upon, the blonde slammed the door close as hard as he could, shortly after he made an aggressive looking flick of the hand: Moments later, the driver mounted and then the car took off.

Squall stared as the object became small in the distance, only looking away as he felt a vibration inside his pocket.

_[ Zell: Where did you run off to?! D:_

_We're planning on eating something, would you like to join?]_

Seriously. NOW they noticed. Squall sighed tiredly as he typed

 _[No. I'm tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow]_ After that was sent, Squall set his phone on silent and pocketed it again.

* * *

 

Squall's walk back home was full of thoughts: measured steps, stride was casual, one hand stuffed into his pocket as the other held onto the strap of his schoolbag  that slung from one shoulder. Midgar wasn't a bad city, but he decided he wasn't really impressed by it either as he looked at the numerous buildings and skyscrapers. A big city like any other, streets filled with fuming cars and seas of people flooding the walkways.

Once in front of the door to the apartment, Squall hesitated, that feeling of loneliness gnawed him, his heart going a bit cold from it. Softly frowning he put in his key to unlock the door and stepped in, the door creaking a little as it revealed a darkened living space. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him

He announced his arrival by loudly clapping his hands three times. He waited just a few moments for some sort of reply, when none came he scoffed making his way into the kitchen.

 _'I'm home…But obviously **you** are not'_ the school bag was carelessly thrown on one of the stools that were on the island adjoined to one of the kitchen walls. Squall's uniform blazer followed right before then teen made his way to the fridge.  
 

Silvery eyes carefully scanned through the contents, assessing the few set of options there were, drumming fingers on the edge of the door. It was nearly empty: Squall first looked at the bowls of honey ham and salami, perhaps he could fix himself a sandwich? He looked to see if there was cheese and when he found it he picked up one of the hams but quickly decided that he really wasn't in the mood for sandwiches. Throwing the bowl back in he wondered if he could make himself a bit of rice with grilled chicken breast…But then he would have to wait for the chicken to defrost. He closed the fridge and opened the freezer; there were a few boxes of frozen microwavable dinners in there….

Clicking his tongue he closed the freezer, his forehead falling against the hard surface, sighing afterwards. He would just eat a simple bowl of cereal, or maybe two. He will be eating alone again in an apartment that wasn't really big, yet the silence made it feel very spacious. Placing the bowl down he stared at it intently, as if it held some sort of answer to end the looming anguish, he poured the cereal onto it letting out a defeated sigh. Why was he complaining though? Squall was used to not having someone around…and besides that's how his world always is….silent….monotonous: No sound of people's voices. No birds chirping in the morning nor the sound of the rain when it fell…..Barely the sound of music….

Something rubbed against one of his legs snapping him out of the corrosive thoughts, the movement slow as it slithered between his shins and rubbed against the other leg. Squall huffed out a gentle smile then looked down to find a set of light green eyes looking up at him.

"Hey there, Leon" Squall said with a soft smile on his face, his words coming out a distorted and strange.

Leon, a massive Maine Coon cat, meowed softly without breaking eye contact with the teen. Squall kneeled, running slender fingers through the thick brown fur that adorned most of the animal's backside all the way down to his furry long tail. A gradient from brown to pewter to black cascaded down the rest of the cat's body; his two front legs clad in the darkest of the colors and a single patch of white from the lower jaw down to his chest. Squall proceeded to scratch Leon's neck, right under the jaw line and immediately Squall felt the soft vibration that was a sign of gratitude which broadened Squall's gentle smile. For Leon's massive, powerful appearance (From his size to the way he would always sit majestically; to the way the fur around his face and neck was perfectly framed to look very similar to that of a lion's mane; and the long ears that seemed all the more pointy thanks to the strands of fur that protruded from them) he was a very gentle giant, always there whenever Squall was troubled.

After accommodating the thick brown leather belt around Leon's neck, Squall stood up to serve food on Leon's plate, wash his hands and serve himself some cereal; then do his homework, take a shower to finally flop back into his bed staring at the ceiling. Leon climbed onto Squall's bed, settling himself near Squall's stomach into a position where he could gently claw  the teen's black sleeping shirt.

 _'Quite the interesting day…'_ his hand went down to scratch behind a pointy ear.

Like he would do most of the time, Squall thought about his day reflecting on every event that had transpired. None of course could overshadow that one, certain violinist slash apparent pianist.

Cloud Strife.

Young Squall Leonhart just couldn't place why he the blonde was the center of his mind. The image of that day two weeks ago flashed into his head. Closing his eyes, the pianist concentrated on trying to bring back the subtle sound of that melody: Still, everything was so vivid, every single detail, including the serene feelings Cloud's violin had produced. And then there was Cloud and his piano….such a notable contrast.

One thing was certain, Squall was really intrigued by this Cloud person. There was something….musing over what that was as he fell asleep made Squall dream. He dreamed about something he had not forgotten but kept so deeply guarded that he did not realize it before. In the morning he will wake, the realization clear; a realization that will fuel him with a sort of determination he did not know he had.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to put this one together for QUITE a while, alas, here it is! And just in case your wondering, the song Cloud is playing at the beginning is 'Cloud smiles' i heard a couple of violin covers for it and i just had to! XD
> 
> I did as much research as I could for the things here, but if you find any errors, or have any suggestions, opinions or the like feel free to let me know. I hope you still enjoyed it and thank you for your time! ;)


End file.
